Collide, a Hinata songfic
by rumaru
Summary: A drabble based around the song Collide by Howie Day, featuring Hinata and Sasuke but no names are used. I do not own the song or the characters! Warning, slight sexual activity, nothing over the top


He rolled over, cracking one eye open as he heard the sound of her alarm going off. The song that was playing was not his usual type of music, and from what he knew of her it was not what she preferred as well. He reached over her to change it, careful not to disturb her, when he paused as the first few lines filtered through his haze.

_"The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah"_

He glanced down at her, brushing a few tendrils of hair off of her face carefully as she sighed and snuggled against him. He had never admitted this to anybody, but watching her sleep in his arms made him feel as if he had it all figured out. She was the one person who had never doubted him or made him feel as if he didn't measure up, and he always wondered why it was she had such faith in him when everybody else had dismissed him years ago.

_"I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again"_

He remembered clearly the first time he met her. He had known of her for a while, but they never moved in the same circles until a random act of Fate delivered her into his arms. He was certain that she would listen to the warnings that everyone was giving her, but she ignored them and continued to try and befriend him anyway. He thought back to the first time he hurt her, a simple and random meaningless thing that he couldn't forget even long after he left. He knew that she hadn't meant for him to see her sorrow, but he was far better at reading the subtle clues she left behind. He had sworn as left her that day that he would never be the cause of her pain again.

_"Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide"_

He thought back to that first night he had seen her after five long years, noticing how much she had changed and yet how she remained still the same little innocent, her optimism and penchant for thinking the best of everybody seemingly undimmed by time. He hadn't realized his true feelings for her until he kissed her, and she pushed him away before shyly kissing him back.

_"I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind"_

She knew he was watching her sleep. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks as she felt his eyes caress every inch of her. Shifting herself slightly in order to look up at him, she met his dark eyes with her opaque moonstone ones. He had this way of staring at her as if he was reading her soul, making her feel both vulnerable and as if she was the only person in existence. It took everything she had for her to tell him how she felt, and yet she still felt embarrassed to realize how long he had felt the same.

_"Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide"_

Pulling back the covers, she turned fully towards him and softly kissed his lips. Reaching out to wrap her arms around his neck, she pressed herself against him as she thought about the first time they shared a bed. She was just as shy around him that night as she was now, and he never seemed to mind. She had resolved to surprise him by becoming bolder with him, and climbing atop him she decided she would finally prove to him that he affected her far more than her grey eyes usually let on.

_"Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide"_

His shock at finding her straddling his waist was nothing compared to how he felt when she looked down at him with the little smirk he knew that so few ever got to see. She held her finger to his lips, leaning forward to kiss him deeply as she slid him inside her. His enjoyment was evident, but not as vocal as hers. He had never, in all the time he knew her, known her to be so open. He pulled her down to lay on top of him, gasping as she shuddered around him. He had known since her first saw her that once she truly became comfortable with herself, he could have a monster on his hands, but until today he had no idea just how much she had learned in their brief time together.

_"You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide"_

It was hard for them to remember that they weren't alone, but once the glow wore off the insistent pounding on her bedroom door was a clear reminder that somebody in the house was not pleased with being woken up so early and so rudely. He got out of bed, locking the door with a slight grin before heading back to cover her flushed body with his own. Soon, the knocking got louder, but they were too busy to pay attention to it…


End file.
